Cherry Blossoms in the Wind
by Dracinfir
Summary: The Stars season modified when Sakura, the princess of Isuisi, comes to earth along with the sailor starlights, to try to start over. But what she finds is more than just friends and a new slate, but someone she thought was dead.
1. The Princess

Cherry Blossoms in the Wind

This is a story about if a couple different things happened in the Stars season, this happens right after the Three Lights come to earth. I do not  own sailor moon in anyway, but the character, Sakura, The Isuisi princess is mine. Sakura is not the cardcaptor Sakura, she just has the same name. Now, another thing, the lore of Sakura and the planet Isuisi is included in the first and maybe the second chapter, around the time galaxia blows through Kinmoku, and at the same time, Sakura is getting attacked too. There is some.. uh what's the word for it.. hmm.. ah oh well, there are girl/girl relationships, so if you find those offensive, you shouldn't read this.

It was a cold morning on Isuisi, inside the castle had a young princess laying on her bed, staring off into space. Her blonde hair trailed over the silk sheets and onto the side of the bed, her bright green eyes staring off into her own world. A smile found its way on her face and she rolled on her side, looking out of the window where the cherry blossoms were beginning to bloom.

A knock was heard on her door and she turned her head in the direction of the knocking and sighed.

"Yes?" The princess's melodic voice answered to the knocks.

"Sorry to disturb you, but the Queen wishes to see you." A servant meekly replied.

The princess sighed and got off of her bed, smiled at the servant and left the room. The princess's long pink dress trailed after as she walked down the halls to the Throne Room. She opened the door and found her mother with a letter in her hand.

"Sakura, I told you not to send letters to the Senshi." The Queen's voice sounded annoyed. This was the fourth time she had secretly met with one of the palace's senshi.

"But mom..." Sakura started, but was cut off.

"Why do you do this? People will start thinking that you're a delinquent, meeting with the senshi and not telling anyone, and its always the same one." The Queen said, anger clearly present.

"Mom, she's just a friend." Sakura sounded annoyed too.

"Oh? They why does the letter say things that improvise feelings deeper then what you tell me."

The Queen said skimming over the letter, reading for the fourth time.

"Why are you reading my letters?" Sakura almost shouted at her mother, she was beyond annoyed she was angry. Sakura did have feelings for one of the Senshi, she couldn't deny it. She couldn't to herself, but she could to her mother.

"Because I'm worried about you, its natural for me, I just want you to marry someone nice and live happily as queen when I'm gone." The Queen stated with a hint of demand.

"But can't I at least choose that person?" Sakura said, sitting in one of the dining chairs set to the side and running her fingers through her long hair.

"Depends on who, if this senshi is who, I don't know." The Queen said with sympathy in her voice. "Do you really want a future with her?"

Sakura looked at her feet, and played with her hair, twirling a strand around her finger.She finally found her voice, "Yes.."


	2. the tragedy

Cherry Blossoms in the Wind

This is a story about if a couple different things happened in the Stars season, this happens right after the Three Lights come to earth. I do not  own sailor moon in anyway, but the character, Sakura, The Isuisi princess is mine. Sakura is not the cardcaptor Sakura, she just has the same name. There is some.. uh what's the word for it.. hmm.. ah oh well, there are girl/girl relationships, so if you find those offensive, you shouldn't read this. Sorry about the length of the last chapter, this one will be longer.

Sakura stormed out of the Throne Room and accidentally ran into one of the servants.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Sakura said, her voice mono-tone.

"Princess, there's a letter for you.." the servant handed her the letter. Sakura looked at the letter and then opened it.

Hey!

Sorry about your mom. Yes, I did see it all. Come meet me on the other side of the castle soon, I wanna see you.

Love ya,

Fighter.

Sakura smiled at the letter and looked at her bedroom door. She began to run towards the door but it was already opened. 'Hmm.. I don't think I left it open..' Sakura thought as she walked into her room. She looked around but she was the only one in her room. Sakura sighed and walked towards her bed but she felt an arm go around her waist and a hand over her mouth, she was being pulled backwards. Sakura panicked. She tried to scream but she couldn't. The hands around her just got tighter.

"Shh.." A voice said. The person pulled her into her closet and set her on the floor.

Her eyes took a while to adjust to the darkness but she finally was able to see the person.

"Fighter? Why the hell did you do that?" She shouted.

"Shhh!" Sailor Star Fighter said with a finger over her lips.

"Why?" Sakura whispered.

"Just shush.." Fighter said, waiting for the scurrying noises outside of her door to stop. "I hate your guards."

"Me too." Sakura said with a giggle.

Fighter smiled at her and lead her out of the closet. She opened up a window and they both climbed out, onto the front side of the castle. Fighter looked at Kinmoku, her home planet. It was dark, not sunny like it always was, and that worried everyone.

"Look.." She said pointing to her planet.

Sakura looked and gasped, everything looked like it was dying and even the people.

"If anything is going to happen to Kinmoku, I have to protect it, no matter what.." Fighter said, looking at Sakura with a sad look. Sakura's eye widened at the thought of the things that might happen to Fighter. "No!" She yelled, hugging Fighter protectivly. Sakura just stayed that way, tears threatening to break through. Fighter hugged her back, wishing that it didn't have to work like that.

The castle's alarms went off, signaling that someone was attacking the planet. The sky darkened and the wind blew furiously. Fighter gave Sakura a kiss on the forehead and ran off to see what was attacking, leaving Sakura on the now dead grass. Tears were streaming down Sakura's face and hitting the ground. Unknown to Sakura, the dead grass was beginning to grow roses where the tears fell. Sakura ran to the Throne room where all the senshi were lined up, readying for attack. She looked out of the window, people were getting the star seeds taken out.

'Galaxia...' Sakura was getting scared. She ran out of the room but ran into someone. Sakura looked at the person, it was Galaxia. Sakura gasped and tried to run, but three people blocked her only way out.

"Give me your Star Seed!" They all yelled and lifted up their braclets. Yellow lights poured out of the braclets and Sakura knew that this was her final moments. She tried to dodge them, but they all just ripped up her dress and gave her bad cuts on her legs and arms. Sakura was in much pain, but she tried not to show it. She wouldn't let the enemy enjoy this. They lifted their braclets again and the light come out and towards her. Sakura closed her eyes waiting for the pain but she felt arms around her. Sakura opened her eyes and saw Sailor Star Fighter. Fighter put her on the ground and smiled warmly at her. Sakura was scared, for her life, for her planet, and for her love.

Sakura saw her mother behind her, saying a spell of some sort. Sakura felt like she was floating and a bubble wrapped around her body and she began to drift to Earth.

"Nooo! Fighter!" Sakura screamed. Fighter looked at her and gave her a smile. Sakura couldn't belive what had happened. She wiped away her tears as she saw Mars, Mercury, and Earth up ahead. "At least Earth won't ever have to go through this.."

Yay! got the second chapter done wipes away the sweat from forhead


	3. Pain and suffering

Cherry Blossoms in the Wind

This is a story about if a couple different things happened in the Stars season, this happens right after the Three Lights come to earth. I do not own sailor moon in anyway, but the character, Sakura, The Isuisi princess is mine. There is some.. uh what's the word for it.. hmm.. ah oh well, there are girl/girl relationships, so if you find those offensive, you shouldn't read this.

5 Days after the attack

Sakura walked down the street, still in her torn and bloody dress. The dress was not pink anymore but more of a cherry-red. It's torn sleeves stopped at her wrists, and the dress did not trail anymore but stopped at her knees and was uneven. Everyone she passed gave a strange look to her, half-pity and half-confused. Her blonde hair was splattered with blood on the tips but remained its ankle length. She hadn't eaten since the attack and people would give her money but she always handed it back. Her bright green eyes were now dulled by sadness and pain.

Sakura was torn.

--Meanwhile--

Usagi was going to Rei's for a meeting and ran into someone. "Ow!" She yelled but she didn't hit the pavement, someone had caught her.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't watching were I was going." Usagi started and looked up at the person.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi pounced on Mamoru, giving him a big hug. At the same time Mamoru hit Sakura and knocked her over. "Oh I'm so sorry." Mamoru said offering his hand to help her up. "Its ok.." Sakura started and barely touched his hand when she saw something very disturbing.

Vision

"Mamo-chan, I'll write to you everyday!" Usagi said giving him a goodbye hug.

Mamoru waved goodbye, got on the plane, and took a seat. He began to read a book. A bright yellow light came around one side of the plane, and then the other side. Everything was engulfed in yellow and screams were heard.

End vision

Sakura quickly pulled her hand away and got up herself. Usagi saw the state Sakura was in, and it shocked her. "Oh my gosh, what happened to you?" Usagi said with concern in her voice. Sakura looked at Usagi.Sakura was shaking bad. Usagi began to move towards Sakura "No! Don't.. don't touch me.." Sakura did not like that vision, she didn't want more of them. Sakura did have a physic side but it rarely showed unless something very bad was going to happen.

"Are you alright?" Mamoru said. Sakura just nodded.

"Who are you people?" she asked.

"I'm Mamoru and this is my girlfriend Usagi." Mamoru said, smiling warmly at her.

"Do you mind if I ask you something?" Sakura said.

"Go ahead." Mamoru said.

"Do you plan on going anywhere.. far away?" Sakura asked, hesitating a bit.

"Well, tomorrow, Mamo-chan is going to America to study." Usagi said with a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Don't go.." Sakura blurted out but then put a hand over her mouth. "I.. I.. have.. to leave. Bye." Sakura said running away, leaving a confused couple. Usagi looked at her watch. "Aaaaaah! Rei-chan will kill me if I'm late again, See you Mamo-chan!" she gave him a quick kiss and ran to Hikawa Shrine.

--The next day--

Sakura saw Mamoru leave and board the plane. She tried to put a protection bubble around it, and it worked. She saw the light hit it and it bounced off.

'Yay!' Sakura thought and jumped up.

Sakura the went to the park where a movie was being filmed and saw a "Employees only" sign, she went under the tape and heard 2 people talking.

"You don't remember me?" One voice asked. Sakura went towards the direction of the noise and saw Usagi and someone else talking. She watched the little show and couldn't help but laugh.

Usagi turned to laughter and saw the girl from yesterday. Sakura looked up and saw she was caught. "Hi Usagi-san." She walked over to Usagi and waved to the man. "Cheating on Mamoru-san already?" Sakura said looking at the man.

Usagi blushed and hit Sakura. "No!" She yelled.

Sakura laughed "I'm just kidding."

"You two really look alike." The man said looking at us both. Sakura looked at Usagi and tugged on a piece of her hair. Sakura looked like Usagi if she let her hair down, had no bangs, and if she had green eyes. "Yeah I guess.." Sakura said, still tugging on her hair.

A scream was heard and Usagi and the man ran off towards the scream. Sakura followed afterwards.

Sakura saw Sailor Moon and a monster, and the sound of snapping was heard. Sakura looked around and found 3 shaded figures ontop of a truck.

"Penetrating through the darkness of night... The air of freedom breaks through. We are the three sacred shooting stars. Sailorstarfighter! Sailorstarmaker! Sailorstarhealer! Sailor Starlights, Stage On! "  
Those words made Sakura's heart stop. 'Fighter..' She looked over to the figures and they were indeed, Fighter, Maker, and Healer. Sakura began to run towards Fighter, but she tripped over something. "Fighter.." she whispered and got up and climbed the truck. "I.. I thought you were dead..." Sakura said hugging Fighter, never wanting to let go. Fighter looked at Sakura as if she was crazy and pushed her off. Sakura fell off the truck and landed on a sharp rock, cutting her arm badly. Time seemed to stop and it felt like Sakura was being engulfed in oblivion. Tears welled up in her eyes, not from the painher arm, but from the pain her heart. Healer looked at Sakura and blinked. "Her shine is dying out.." Fighter looked at Sakura with confusion. She did seem familiar, but when Fighter came to Earth she couldn't remember anything before Galaxia's attack.

Fighter went over to Sakura's side and ripped off a piece of her dress. Fighter knew the red was blood so she tried to get it off. The blood came off and Fighter's eyes widened at the color.

Pink.

Only one person in their part of the Galaxy wore pink. Fighter held up the pink piece of dress and showed it to the other two Starlights. Healer couldn't they belive what they had done to the Isuisi Princess. Fighter picked up Sakura and left.

Whew, done with that part. I've got ideas of the next chapter and it'll be up as soon as possible.


	4. Sakura turns evil

Cherry Blossoms in the Wind

This is a story about if a couple different things happened in the Stars season. I do not own sailor moon in anyway, but the character, Sakura, The Isuisi princess is mine. There is some girl/girl relationships, so if you find those offensive, you shouldn't read this. This story will be centered around Sakura.

Sakura awoke and found herself in a dark room, she tried to get up but she felt a strong pain in her right arm. She looked and found the gash bandaged. Sakura got up and realized she didn't have anything on but her undergarments. She looked around and found a short robe. 'Ah, it'll work.' she thought as she put on the robe. She left the room and looked around. Empty. She got out the apartment and began walking towards Tokyo Tower. She got closer and closer to the tower and saw how short it was. (I don't know if it is short, but in this story, it is )

----

Usagi walked with Rei, Ami, Minako, and Makoto down the street and noticed a little crowd in front of Tokyo Tower.

"I wonder what's going on." Usagi said pointing to the small crowd. Everyone looked at the crowd and began walking towards it. "Excuse me, what's going on?" Rei asked a random person. "Some weirdo's gonna jump." The person said pointing towards the figure about 3 stories up. Usagi looked at the figure. "Oh my goodness, it's Sakura-san!" Usagi yelled. The other four gasped. "You mean the one that the Starlights seem to know?" Makoto said.

Usagi nodded.

----

Sakura looked at the small crowd and frowned. She didn't want to have a crowd. Sakura stopped Usagi, who looked very concerned. Sakura looked around and walked over the railing. She put a hand on the railing and saw yet another vision.

vision

The whole town was destroyed and the sky was dark.

end vision

Sakura let go of the railing and her eyes widened and she began to fall. The crowd gasped. "Sakura-san!" Usagi screamed. Sakura looked at Usagi. "Usag--" Sakura felt something rip at her back and let out a blood-curdling scream. The crowd watched in awe as two blood covered wings ripped out of her back, Usagi looked at Sakura with wide eyes and ran to where she was gently floating to the ground. Sakura couldn't breathe, she couldn't understand why that had happened. Sakura hugged herself as her eyes lost their light. (you know, that dazed look.)

"Sakura!" Usagi screamed as she caught Sakura and placed her head on her lap.

Ami was typing furiously, trying to figure out why the wings sprouted out of the girl's back. The computer beeped and Ami gasped. "What's wrong, Ami-chan?" Makoto asked.

"Sakura.. has... a large amount of power around her." Ami stuttered. Usagi looked at Ami with concern. "What do you mean?"

"She's not a normal girl.." Minako said looking at the bloodied Sakura.

----

Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten entered the apartment and went to check on Sakura, but she was no where in sight. "Where is she?" Yaten said, panicking. Yaten felt the Isuisi Princess's energy, it was strong.. something had happened.

----

Ami went over to Sakura and checked her pulse, it was just fine. "It's ok, she just fainted."

Sakura opened her eyes and saw Ami standing over her. "Ami-san?" She said groggily. "You're up, I'm glad." Usagi said with a closed-eye smile. Sakura couldn't help but smile a little, Usagi was cute, the way she acted was always cute, but she always felt a strong power from her.

--6 days later--

Sakura had found out everyone's identity and they knew she was a princess. She also knew about Seiya and his love for Usagi. Sakura knew he didn't remember her as he did before the attack. It did hurt her but she tried to cope with it. She had changed, she had bangs and her hair was cut so it stopped at her upper thighs. She wore a black and grey dress and just black now. Everyone could tell Sakura was hurt, they just didn't know why.

Sakura got tickets and backstage passes to the last Three Lights show. She went to find Seiya and wish him luck. She grabbed the handle of a door and heard voices. She quietly opened the door and saw Seiya and Usagi. She wanted to listen to what they where talking about but they seemed to stop.

Seiya leaned over to Usagi and tried to kiss her, but Usagi turned her head and he kissed her cheek.

Sakura felt her heart ripped in two and she realised she _had_ been rejected. She looked at them with sad eyes and closed the door. It made a sound and they both turned to face it, and saw a black ribbon slip through the crack in the door. Usagi blinked and watched Seiya run out of the room.

Sakura walked to the stage, when she was jerked back.

"Why are you spying on me?" Seiya asked angrily. Sakura just looked down, tears building in her eyes. "Answer me!" He almost shouted at the girl in black. Sakura looked at him with tears in her eyes. Seiya saw her emotion and his expression softened. Sakura looked down at the floor again and began to walk away. The sky darkened and Galaxia appeared in front of her. She just looked at her and dropped to the ground. Sakura didn't notice her surroundings until Kakkyuu-hime told her to run, Galaxia was trying to harm the others and Kakkyuu-hime was holding off her energy.

Sakura went in front of Galaxia and dropped to her knees again, sobbing.

"Don't hurt her, take me. Do with me what you wish, just.. don't.. hurt them." Sakura said sadly.

Kakkyuu-hime gasped. "Noo!"

Galaxia smiled evilly and looked at her. "Fine, Give up your Star Seed and you can rule beside me, that is, if you want her to live." Sakura looked at Galaxia, and then looked at the Sailor Senshi. "No, Sakura.. don't!" Sailor moon screamed. Sakura turned her head in the Starlights' direction. She gave them a smile. "Take care of Kakkyuu-hime for me." Galaxia held out her hand and looked at Sakura with a evil smile. "Noo!" The Starlights screamed. Sakura took Galaxia's hand and her hair turned black, her eyes purple, and her dress became longer and more tight. Sakura gave an evil smile to Galaxia. "That's the daughter I know.."


End file.
